Adventures In The Nerd Lab
by Disneylover95
Summary: A series of one-shots of the Big Hero 6 characters (some pre-movie/ post-movie or even during). Tadahoney
1. Marshmallow Fluff

**AN- I know I have lots of fics I'm working on but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. This 'fluff piece' is one of my head cannons on why Baymax was so eager to tell everyone about how they jumped through a window. I feel like Baymax's skin was due to Honey Lemon's input (as was a quite a bit of his design). In my head she and Tadashi were dating and for future reference in this fic/ series of one-shots her name is Bianca Garcia.**

The blonde smiled seeing the young man bringing over a cup of warm lemon tea. "Lemon tea… with lots of honey for my favorite customer." He smiled handing her a warm glass of her favorite drink. She smiled at him gratefully. "You wanted me to add caffeine?" He asked curiously.

"Exam Week… death to all the students." She was laughing and he grinned. "On the bright side…If I die… I won't have to take my exams…"

"Haha. Funny, Bee" Tadashi looked up and he sighed. "How's your polymer… thingy?" He was trying to remember what the young chemist was working on, her latest project. He had been trying to pay attention when she'd described it…but she just got so excited and adorable.

She laughed and looked at him "No go…" she admitted.

Tadashi offered an encouraging smile "So we're both stuck?" He sighed. "He's got the structure but right now… he'd never get close to healing anyone—"

"You couldn't get the spinal cord communication idea to work?" She asked with a knowing smile as he shook his head.

Tadashi was about to answer her when a voice caught his attention. "LUNCH RUSH" Cass called from her spot by the register. Honey Lemon grinned as her boyfriend tossed her an apron. "You don't mind, do you?" The woman asked the girl who was grinning like a madwoman.

"All the treats I could eat… plus the cutest coworker I could ever ask for?" Honey Lemon teased her boyfriend. He rolled his eyes playfully and reached for her waist.

His aunt laughed and smirked "You know… since you've started pulling extra shifts our target customers have definitely become college girls… sometimes I even hear them get upset when that 'cute' employee isn't working…" She added to her nephew, knowing he always got flustered when she pointed it out.

His girlfriend snorted and was laughing at the blush creeping on Tadashi's face. He sent a mock glare towards his aunt. "Do you have to do that?" He whined and she grinned.

"Part of my job, kid."

"Your job is to own a bakery…." He complained begging his girlfriend to help him out but she was getting more amusement by siding with his aunt.

"Teasing my nephews is a fun perk" She answered with a wink to Bianca who was giggling. "Come on… tables…"

As the two worked, they went over their problems with their respective projects. "But then with the oxygen sigma bonded to the carbon… here's your muffin, Mr. Mutzi" The girl said cheerfully, not missing a beat. "Then the polymer gets oversaturated… and… Pumpkin Cookies!" She called handing a plate to her boyfriend who grinned.

"Well if the polymer is oversaturated… It won't dissolve" He agreed, being an expert at multitasking and following her multiple conversations at once. "So… what happened to melting it?" She grinned and he quickly realized his mistake "Wait! No! That'll explode! PLEEEASE don't explode our school?" Tadashi begged the pyromaniac who was begging him with the biggest doe-eyes ever seen. "What's Callaghan going to say if you melt the lab?"

Honey Lemon grinned and stuck out her tongue. "Fine… Plan B... or I guess it's now plan F?"

"F?" Tadashi laughed as he walked across the room, wiping down tables.

She nodded "C, D, and E would be impossible. At least at this gravity," She laughed "I'd need to go to moon to try them… which unfortunately is impossible… so how are things with your nurse-bot?"

"BAYMAX!" He said loudly and she laughed when a few patrons looked over towards Tadashi in concern and confusion. "How many times do I have to tell you?… I named him Baymax." He soon realized she was teasing him and he stuck out his tongue in response. "But yeah… he's made of too much metal. He'd be too scary looking and he'd freak out the patients. He needs like a cover or something?" He sighed.

Bianca grinned "So just make him a pair of pants… that'll work?" Seeing his unamused expression she added "Or, we just need to…"

"Guys?" Cass looked towards them "Go… kitchens… I need more cocoa… and cinnamon?" Both nineteen year olds saluted her with a grin.

Honey Lemon smiled as she headed to the giant machine in the back corner. "So you can just make him a skinsuit…What do you mean?" She asked seeing his frown. "What?"

Tadashi snorted "He looks like a skeleton! And no, unlike you, most people would be freaked out by that…"

"Well… what about the lollipops?" She grinned turning on one of the marshmallow fluffers.

He gave her a look "If a metal skeleton robot thing gave you a lollipop… would you take it?" seeing her actually consider the question he nearly groaned "Don't answer that!"

She smirked "Just make him approachable… cute…" She grinned "Like a toy…" She grinned as the mallow fluff soon grew. She grinned as the warm batter looked so inviting. "Don't you just want to play with it?" She whispered staring at the fluff.

"A toy…Or a marshmallow?" He teased as he quickly stuck his hand in the batter and wiped it on her nose.

"DASHI!" She screamed and giggled. He laughed and tried to duck as she picked up a tiny handful and aimed for his head. Soon there was marshmallow fluff everywhere as the couple was too into their food fight to realize the mess they'd made. Honey Lemon had marshmallow fluff in her hair and Tadashi had some on his face and the walls were covered. Cass had heard the noise and ran to investigate. As she surveyed the room, she could only cover her mouth.

Aunt Cass looked at the mess and the two teens who were laughing a giggling and holding one another close. She sighed for a moment "I guess that's what I get for free help…" She grinned and shook her head at the mess.

"We'll clean it up" They promised. She nodded and the look in her eyes was serious and nearly deadly.

"You better…" She sighed then grinned "Does anyone want to tell me what happened… and why you both look like you were spooning a marshmallow?" She was having trouble sounding like the stern adult at the moment because they both looked ridiculous.

* * *

Back at the lab, the couple was huddled around the blueprints and different designs and little tiny metal models. They had both showered and cleaned up after fixing their mess in the kitchen. "Hmmm. So you want something soft enough to be gentle with wounds?"

Tadashi nodded "And something that can handle needles that won't pop…"

"Well… I mean… there's always latex?" She grinned "Aren't most hospital gloves made of latex?"

Tadashi shook his head "Wouldn't work… allergies… Mom was allergic to latex… so they had to have special gloves…Besides that'd be too delicate even if you came p with an allergen-free version."

The blonde frowned and absentmindedly began playing with one of her polymer samples. "Movable… strong... yet flexible!" She grinned and handed him a tiny piece. Tadashi glanced at it and smiled approvingly.

"That could work!" He smiled "How strong is it?"

"Needles won't hurt it at all… the tiny holes will just replug themselves…like the tires on your motorcycle… but… broken glass will tear through it..." She warned him.

"It's not like he'll be jumping out windows!" Tadashi snorted and she laughed.

* * *

A few days later, she had the prototype ready to test. Tadashi smiled at her. "This looks incredible!" He smiled as he poked at it. She beamed. "Think we found his skin!"

She laughed "Yeah… expect to be a true marshmallow he'd need to be more huggable…"

"Huggable?" Tadashi looked towards her hesitantly. She grinned and nodded, grabbing an air tank.

"Like a balloon?" She asked and then grinned. "Balloons are cute! Hospital patients wouldn't be afraid of balloons..." Tadashi laughed and kissed her hair.

"Come on, Miss Marshmallow…" He smiled "To thank you for all your help… I brought you a present" He grinned presenting her with two mugs topped to the brim with marshmallow fluff "Honey and cocoa and marshmallows." He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him. "What do you think?" He asked and she grinned. "Up to your standards?" He teased playfully as she took a sip.

"I am satisfied with my drink" She joked and kissed him. They clinked their mugs together and each took a drink, gaining 'marshmallow mustaches'.


	2. Nii-chan had a girlfriend?

**AN- I own nothing. Just like Hiro got a little 'movie' of Tadashi, I figured Honey Lemon got one too. When HL said "I've heard so much about you!" during the movie, I figured there was a reason**

Hiro sighed as he looked at the computer. "Stupid… stupid" He muttered under his breath. The fourteen year old was looking for some plans for Baymax 2.0. He had the plans saved somewhere and the robot was acting up. Why didn't he save the plans under a name he'd be able to find again later instead of just a random string of letters like he saved nearly everything?

He groaned to himself and knew his brother had the plans saved. Hiro sighed thinking of Tadashi. It had been more than six months since that fire and almost two months since he and his friends had built Baymax 2.0. His eyes searched through Tadashi's files and he frowned when he came to a folder labelled _PICS OF HER_. Hiro blinked "Baymax… Who is HER? What could that stand for?" He frowned to the charging station by the bed. "Some robot maybe?" He grinned, thinking about all the plans Tadashi must have had for Baymax. He was surprised he'd never seen this file before but then again he wasn't really looking before.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. It had been an unspoken rule amongst the brothers that even with the shared computer they not go looking through the other's work or files or anything. They had their own things in the shared bedroom. But his curiosity got the better of him. The boy was so engrossed in what he found that he didn't hear the voices downstairs.

"Come on… he's probably asleep…" Gogo said quickly as she charged up the stairs.

"Oh… let him sleep?" Honey Lemon's concerned voice was right behind the shorter girl.

"HIRO!" Fred yelled "Better be dressed! Females are coming upstairs!" No answer so the four opened the door.

They found him staring at the computer screen. "Nii-chan… had a girlfriend?!" Hiro yelled in shock as he realized HER wasn't robo plans but a girlfriend. Not just any girl. The girl he himself had a crush on, though he'd never tell her.

Fred was the first in the room, but because she was tallest with the longest legs, Honey Lemon was at his heels. Her eyes searched the screen and a choked sob escaped her throat as she tried to blink away tears. She smiled at the screen, she'd taken so many pictures of her boyfriend but pictures just weren't enough anymore. Wasabi glanced towards Hiro, worried they'd made their presence known but the boy was so preoccupied by the pictures of his brother and his girlfriend to notice.

The first pictures to flash across the screen were obviously taken on a phone. Tadashi standing with his arm around the blonde girl. Both of them were smiling and making faces in each picture. She had his hat perched on her hair and he was wearing her glasses. In the last picture in this set he kissed her cheek and she was laughing with her eyes closed. Hiro didn't notice the four intruders around him as he studied the pictures. Trying to understand. "Honey Lemon?" He whispered, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes?" A quiet voice asked from next to him and he yelped and nearly feel out of the chair. "Easy!" She said as Fred and Wasabi helped him back up.

Hiro stared at the girl as though she wasn't one of his best friends. As though seeing her for the first time.

"Y-you…you were dating my brother?!" His tone held all kinds of accusations. The blonde woman only nodded. Her eyes were closed and as soon as she opened them, Gogo saw her best friend's eyes were glassy and swimming with tears. The shorter woman glared at the boy.

Gogo had become extremely protective over the girl she considered her sister. After Tadashi's death, Honey Lemon had stopped eating and Mrs. Garcia was concerned about her daughter as the young woman grieved. Gogo had slept at the Garcia's house for almost three weeks straight to help. She'd been there as Bianca would wake up screaming and crying in the middle of the night and she would wrap her arms around her best friend to calm her enough to go back to sleep.

Those first few months had been a blur, but she'd specifically worn flats to his funeral because he'd tease her about her heels and he told her she looked pretty when she'd put her hair up in a bun. Her friends had done their best with her, but they knew they weren't enough. His death had been rough on all of them, but it was the hardest for Honey Lemon. She'd constantly gone over to the Hamada's and cried with Aunt Cass, not that Hiro would have ever known. He'd been shut up in his room and refused to come down whenever Cass called for her nephew. Everyone at school had known about the pair and had given her space because most of them just didn't know what to do. The normally bubbly girl had changed to being more withdrawn and quiet… at least for the first few months, until the team formed Big Hero 6. Once they'd become heroes, Honey Lemon had become more like her old self, though a part of her had died with Tadashi.

"Why didn't…?" Hiro started to ask but couldn't seem to form the questions. "Y-you… Dashi?"

"You know for a genius… maybe you're stupid?" Gogo hissed.

"Hey!" Wasabi was quick to defend the boy. "You're not helping…"

But while the group was distracted, Hiro watched Honey Lemon. "Ow" She said without emotion, knowing that was enough to wake Baymax.

"Hello, I am Baymax your personal health-"

"Play it?" She begged cutting off the robot. Hiro blinked and stared at her, he had never known Baymax be interrupted before and to his surprise, a screen appeared on Baymax's stomach.

Hiro nearly flinched at his brother's voice but the older students all smiled. Only Bianca had seen these before but now she had to share them. Baymax had showed them to her one night when she was missing Tadashi the most and had been nearly inconsolable in her grief.

 _"Ugh…" Tadashi groaned. "I'll never get him working…"_

 _"You will…" Honey Lemon promised as she stepped towards the screen._

 _"And how do you know that?" The young man frowned as she put a hand on his shoulder_

 _"Because" She smirked. "You're incredible…" He laughed and kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?" She smiled as she noticed his frown again._

 _"His brain… if you can even call it that…" Tadashi put his hands on the camera. "His skeleton is working…not great… but it'll work…" He sighed "I just can't get his brain to tell his spinal cord what to do…Ughhh… The tiny minibot worked great… but the real version is all buggy…what am I going to do?"_

 _"It's nearly midnight… go home?" The girl laughed._

 _Her boyfriend smirked "Yet you're still here…"_

 _"If I don't finish that project for Lebur's class… If I don't get it done…"_

 _"You will" Tadashi promised with a smile. "Come on I think both our brains are fried…no more work tonight…"_

 _Her eyes lit up "We could watch a movie! Moooovvviiiiieeee!" She sang off-camera and he snorted as he turned. "Then we'll be ready and energized to work more-"_

 _"How many times have you seen that one?... Yeah yeah… It's your favorite…I know" He laughed "But the whole thing is in Spanish…" Tadashi complained "I only understand about every third word…"_

 _"Nuh-uh… your Spanish is getting better!" Her voice was smug and he laughed._

 _"So I take it no subtitles then?" Tadashi was teasing her._

 _"Hey! You told me subtitles ruin the movies… in those old Japanese movies you showed me,"_ Hiro had to laugh, his brother was always insistent that whenever they watched their parent's favorite movies that the words across the bottom were distracting. He closed his eyes, no more of their brotherly movie watching and there never would be again.

Tadashi's snort shook Hiro from his thoughts _"I'm pretty sure you can quote this entire movie by how many times you've seen it… pretty sure I can quote it… alright put it on." She squealed and threw her arms around him as he laughed._

* * *

 _The next video was Tadashi alone. He looked exhausted. "Ready, buddy?" He said quietly. "They say you're supposed to talk to babies… I guess it helps them learn words… I don't know… But I guess I should talk to you?" He chuckled a moment "You're not a baby… but I want you to learn language…Soon, hopefully… you'll be able to meet everyone. Gogo… she's always ready for a race and a peptalk. Wasabi…good at organization and keeping everyone focused… Fred…" Tadashi laughed "Fred? Is Fred"_ that got a laugh from everyone watching _"Hiro, my little brother, the best sibling a guy could ask for… even if I didn't initially want a brother…and then there's…"_

 _Suddenly there was what sounded like an explosion and Tadashi turned at the noise. He heard a flurry of rapid Spanish and a loud "GARCIA!" A teacher's voice shouted, more annoyed at the tiny explosion that the girl was doing._

 _"Sorry!" Honey Lemon's embarrassed voice was heard "Sorry…I'm okay… I'll clean it all up." She added and Tadashi chuckled, hearing some more grumbling in quiet but annoyed Spanish._

 _Turning back to Baymax, he had a smile of pure adoration. "That's Honey Lemon… She's amazing… one of my best friends, in addition to being my girlfriend… she helps me out so much, especially with you. She makes me a better person and she's always pushing me to do my best… she makes me smarter." He smiled and got a different look in his eyes as though he was unsure about something. "I…I think I love her, bud…" He whispered. Tadashi nodded to himself in confidence and smiled "I do. I love her."_

Hiro looked at the blonde who had a few tears streaming down her face. "I-I..I didn't know…" Hiro whispered and her eyes flickered into his for a moment. Silently she shook her head. "How long?" He whispered

Her chin trembled and Fred and Wasabi squeezed her hands "Almost a year…" Her voice sounded broken. Hiro knew Dashi's death had hurt Honey Lemon more than the others; he knew she was closest to Tadashi, but he didn't know why until today. She sniffled "Almost a year… w-we were going to tell you at the café… the… the night…" the night the world nearly ended.

Hiro nodded. Thinking back to it, he's remembered how Tadashi had gone on dates and how Aunt Cass was always asking if 'his lady' would join them for dinner… but Hiro didn't really care about his brother's personal life or his social circle. He was always sneaking off to bot fights. He remembered how there was one evening how Tadashi had been nervous and Hiro had overheard Aunt Cass talking to the boy about his girlfriend. Hiro remembered how he had teased his brother about wearing some fancy tie to impress some girl and Tadashi had gotten angry and yelled at Hiro. He smiled for a moment thinking. In hindsight, it was obvious nii-chan had a girlfriend, even if he didn't know who she was at the time.

Honey Lemon looked at Hiro, waiting for a reaction of any kind. She had seen how the boy would blush around her and get nervous. He looked at her a moment then towards the floor. "Did Aunt Cass know?"

Fred and Gogo snorted "Everyone knew about them…" Hiro blinked as Honey Lemon gave a stern look to her friends.

"I didn't know...Baymax… I didn't know Baymax was recording something for you…you got something too?" Hiro whispered and the blonde laughed.

"Yeah…" She nodded and Fred looked hurt.

"I didn't get anything… That's not fair?" Fred complained as Wasabi groaned. "I want a Tadashi video from Baymax's stomach"

"Shut up… or I'll break your arm," Gogo threatened as Wasabi tried to get in between them.

"No! Honey! Help! Hiro!" Wasabi was begging for help as Fred just kept egging on the 'tiny angry elf'.

Hiro didn't move from the computer. "When I came to school… you knew who I was?"

"We all knew who you were, but Honey's the only one who gets so excited she forgets to filter her speech," Gogo snorted "Tadashi talked about you… a lot."

Hiro shook his head "Did not…" He insisted and Honey Lemon laughed as the others tried to convince him. She clicked on another cell phone video on the computer.

 _Tadashi and Honey Lemon were sitting outside the school in the grass. His head was in her lap and she was giggling as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Ahhh… I wish I could fly" She giggled excitedly, looking towards the sky._

 _"People can't fly…" Tadashi was laughing. "At least until the next genius works out how to get rid of gravity…" She was ginning and he laughed_

 _"Speaking of geniuses tell me more about Hiro! I wanna meet him!"_

 _Tadashi laughed "Maybe sometime he'll actually show up for dinner and you can?" he shook his head. Bianca was always having dinner at the Hamada's house._

 _"Bring him to school?" She begged. "PLEEEEEAAASEEEE?"_

 _Tadashi slowly sat up and shook his head. "Not until it's finished…"_

 _"Come on… you're sooooo close," She was begging. "I wanna meet him! Please please please?"_

 _"WATCH OUT!" Fred yelled as a frisbee went zooming past and nearly hit Tadashi. Gogo was laughing._

 _"If you two don't join our game… next time I won't miss…" She threatened with a smirk as she held up another aerodynamic flying disc. The friends were testing out some of the wheels for her bike when Fred suggested they go outside and play frisbee with the wheels._

 _"SEE! Humans can fly!" Honey Lemon added with a triumphant smile._

 _"Yeah… you just need to be a frisbee!" Tadashi laughed and ran to join their friends. Fred was saying something indistinct off camera_ as the four older students were laughing at the video. Hiro looked at them and smiled.

"He talked about you all the time…" Wasabi added and laughed, but he was surprised that Honey Lemon hadn't met Hiro until they all did. The others all nodded as Hiro blushed.

"O-oh..." He said. He was glad his brother's friends had all accepted him and they never treated him too much like a little kid, but finding out Dashi had blabbed about everything he did to his friends... "He told you everything didn't he?" He complained.

Honey Lemon laughed "About the time you guys got arrested? Yes." She smirked and Hiro stopped dead in his tracks.

"Y-you know 'bout that?" He paled and she laughed, nodding excitedly.

"Wait, what?" "Oh my god!" "I think that's the one Hiro Story Dashi didn't tell us" the others look at Hiro excitedly as they're all talking at once. "I wanna hear! Tell it! Tell it!"

The boy scowled at Honey Lemon. "Tattle tale" He mumbled "And we didn't get arrested…"

She looked at him skeptically "You spent the night in jail…" She answered, having heard all about it from Tadashi. He was frustrated and upset and wanted any advice his girlfriend could offer. "Tadashi was mad…"

Hiro scowled "So why did you guys crash into my room anyway?"

"Training!" Honey Lemon said excitedly as she seemed to bounce around happily. "We were going to spend all day on upgrades!"

"Come on…" Fred said trying to pull Wasabi's arm "We've got training…"

Gogo laughed and ran to the door "Last one there has to deal with cleaning the mess!"

Wasabi followed "Wait up!"

"I am not fast" Baymax answered as the others laughed.


	3. Friday Night Five

**AN- Takes place during the movie (while Hiro is working on his nanobots). I wanted to do one showing the gang just hanging out on a Friday night. In my head, Gogo has a younger brother and her parents are divorced. Wasabi has three sisters which led to some of his 'neat freak tendencies' as shown by the movie.**

The four college students were just chilling at Gogo's dad's place. It had been a while since they'd been able to just hang out and have fun. "Rule one: No talking about school" Fred said, smirking at his friends as he presented his contribution to Friday Night Hangout. "Honey's bartender!" He laughed as he showed them the stuff he'd bought the day before.

The blonde laughed "Why am I always in charge of mixing drinks?"

Tadashi laughed at his girlfriend before pulling her on his lap "Because you're the chemist, Honey Bee." He teased as she was giggling as he held her in his arms.

Gogo laughed "Can't you guys be annoyingly cute elsewhere?" she teased her best friends and Wasabi shook his head with a grin.

"You realize I share a room with my fourteen-year-old brother?" Tadashi laughed and shook his head.

"I thought you said he's never home?" Wasabi asked frowning.

Tadashi laughed "Hiro's completely flipped… now he wants to join the nerds" that earned the man a laugh from his friends. "He's taken over the garage" Tadashi said like that was the worst thing in the world. "I've had to park my motorcycle in the street"

Gogo snorted and grinned as Honey Lemon eventually freed herself and began making the most complicated drinks. The boys were laughing and teasing her. "You know if the whole chemical thing falls apart… you'd make a kick-ass mixologist!"

She rolled her eyes playfully but laughed before presenting all the drinking to her friends.

"Remind me again why it's been so long since we've had one of our Friday Night Hangouts?" Wasabi laughed reaching for the chips.

"Because schedules have been loco?" Gogo laughed as she made a circling motion near her ear. The adults were just laughing and enjoying the rare homework-less weekend.

"Hey! We all hung out last weekend?" Honey Lemon interjected.

"We were working on Hiro's mini robots" Tadashi laughed. "Not really 'hanging' out… since he's still early in his 'creative process'" Tadashi smirked making air quotes.

"Like you!" Wasabi teased his friend. "When you were in the designing stage for Baymax… you were crazy" He laughed.

"Why didn't you bring Baymax?" Gogo complained "He's soft and he'd make a good pillow" She said lounging on the floor.

Fred laughed "Yeah! He'd come in handy tomorrow morning!"

"That's not… not really what he's designed for" Tadashi shook his head with a laugh as he wrapped his arms tighter around Honey Lemon. She leaned back against his chest, giggling. "Besides… can you imagine what he'd be like tonight?"

"Plus he's a prototype" The blonde added as Fred groaned.

"You should just go into med school… with Baymax by your side…" Fred added.

"I don't want to go to Med School… besides I've had some help on Baymax with the medical students… I like robotics… not being a doctor" He grinned. The group is laughing.

* * *

"Hiro was frustrated… he's not really getting anywhere yet?" Wasabi asked.

"Poor little genius" Gogo agreed, then grinned wickedly at Tadashi. "Ready to race?"

He smirked "You finished the modifications yet, Slow-go?" He joked.

"You're on!" She laughed. "Scared Hamada?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Later…" Honey Lemon begged with looking between them. She was laying with her head on Tadashi's chest and not wanting to get up.

Wasabi frowned and looked at the two of them who were laughing and grinning, egging the other on "No! You guys can't race after you're drunk… Race sober!"

Gogo scoffed "Bu—"

"I mean… he's right… with the all the controls… wouldn't be right" Tadashi agreed and Gogo finally nodded. "There's rules against it for a reason…" The short haired woman nodded after considering it.

"If anything happened to my project I'm screwed" She sighed. "Race postponed…"

"How about truth or dare? Let's do something!" Honey said excitedly.

"What? Are we thirteen?" Fred laughed as Wasabi handed him a refill.

She gave him a look "Well then what do you want to do, Freddie?"

Wasabi groaned and looked at his phone "Ughhh… I'm gonna kill my sisters"

Tadashi laughed "Join the club… what's up?"

"My sisters got a dog" the larger man sighed. "Apparently they brought it to my apartment... and he got mud EVERYWHERE!"

Tadashi grinned apologetically. "At least you're not living at home with them?" He tried with a grin.

Gogo snorted and started picking at the carpeting "Fred and Honey are lucky they don't have siblings…"

Hearing their names, the two ended their argument about what the group should do for fun in addition to their drinks and snacks. "Yeah… but you've meet my cousins." The taller woman smiled.

Tadashi snorted "The ones I met made Hiro look tame…"

His girlfriend laughed "The ones you met would make a rabid dog look tame" She giggles as Tadashi lays his cheek on her hair.

"They weren't that bad…"

"They tackled you!" She giggled and he smirked, flexing his arm.

"What about a movie!?" Fred announces.

"NO!" the group all shout at once and before laughing loudly.

"Why?" The English major frowned and tried to get his friends to change their minds.

"You talk the entire movie." Wasabi laughed.

"You explain what's wrong with the actions and how your superhero could do it all better…" Gogo added.

"You keep making us pause it" Tadashi grinned.

"Watching a movie with you is a bad idea" Honey Lemon summed up as the young man pouted.

"Fine…" Fred agreed and glanced towards the others. "I brought food!"

"Fred, you're my favorite!" Wasabi shouts reaching for the sandwiches. Tadashi and Gogo each take one too.

"I'm starved…" Tadashi grinned and took a bite. Honey Lemon giggled and took one.

"Thanks!" "This is why you're one of the best!" "Yasss! My favorite!"

He grins and then takes one for himself. "After we eat… Honey's making dessert!"

"Yes!" She said excitedly, loving when she could bake for her friends.

"You make the best deserts, Honey Bee" Tadashi added kissing her neck.

She giggled "You live above a bakery…" She smiled, giggling as he kissed her again.

* * *

"Alright… what do we need?" Honey grinned. "What flavor cupcakes?"

"Peanut butter!" "Chocolate!" "Red Velvet!" Tadashi, Wasabi, and Gogo all shout ideas.

Fred grins "Wasabi flavored!"

"ONE TIME!" Wasabi yelled.

"Shhhh!" Gogo hissed. "My brother's asleep… If my dad hears us being loud… you guys'll have to leave…"

Honey Lemon grinned and looked at Gogo. "Well what kind of stuff do you have?"

The girl laughed. "Knowing you… box mixes aren't an option…" Her best friend laughed.

"Isn't there some type of desert that they add alcohol and light it on fire?" Fred grinned.

Honey Lemon glanced at him "We are NOT doing that…" the girl laughed. "One… wrong type of alcohol, two… it's very complicated… three… expensive"

"But… melted yumminess?" Fred asked, sticking his lip out in a mock pout "Makes Freddie soooo happy"

"S'mores?" Tadashi suggested. "Chocolate …marshmallows… graham crackers… peanut butter-"

"There's no peanut butter in smores?" Honey Lemon laughed. Her boyfriend stuck out his tongue in response.

"You sound like my aunt…" He whined.

The blonde woman laughed. "Fred… you crush up some graham crackers… Wasabi, you melt the chocolate…Dashi?" She giggled seeing him already reaching for some peanut butter. "Sure… just mix it really good…"

"FREDDIE SMASH!" The college students were all laughing and giggling, trying to keep the volume down. Though they were failing, the later it got. They were laughing and having fun.

Their cupcake batter was soon looking good. "Hey…hand the sodium chloride?" Honey Lemon asked and Tadashi grinned as he kissed her cheek before dropping the tiny shaker in her palm.

"Salt!" Fred laughed, teasing her.

"It's Sodium Chloride…" She shook her head with a laugh. "Not salt…" She smirked seeing the look on his face "Trust me… not salt..."

"Honey! It says table salt on the box…" Wasabi added.

She giggled. "Maybe… but it's not salt. You say salt… could be anything…sodium chloride, potassium chloride, ammonium fluoride, magnesium carbonate…" She giggles, listing off a few. Tadashi silenced her with a kiss.

"Stupid chemists" Tadashi teased her once their lips broke apart.

"We could make this totally from scratch!" Fred said excitedly as he topped off his friends.

"We already are?" Gogo laughed. "Unless you mean like… wait? What do you mean?"

"Like combining the sodium and the chloride?" Wasabi asked, glancing at the two of them, unsure.

The blonde laughed and her ponytail swung as she shook her head. "Been there… done that… store bought sodium chloride works better for cupcakes… besides" She giggled "I really don't want to go back to the lab tonight…"

* * *

The oven alerted the group that their cupcakes were done and Honey Lemon pulled them out using a dish towel as an oven mitt. "Smells good!" She beamed at the group. Tadashi grinned and reached for one as soon as she set the pan down. "Let them cool! They're hot!"

"I'm fine…" He smiled confidently "I won't get burned" He promised and as soon as his fingers touched the pan he yelped and jerked his hand away. "HOT!" His friends all snorted and laughed as the man stuck his fingers in his mouth and glared at them.

"Maybe Baymax should have come after all?" Fred asked with a grin.

Gogo snorted "So drunk Tadashi burns himself on cupcakes… didn't your aunt teach you anything?"

Honey Lemon grinned and pulled on his wrist, leading him to the sink and turned on the water. She was trying not the laugh. "Ice?" He asked looking towards the fridge.

The girl laughed "Under water… trust me…" she smirked.

"They cool enough yet?" Wasabi asked but reached for one and grinned. "FEAR ME HAMADA! I DIDN'T GET BURNED!" Fred laughed and Tadashi sent a glare to his friends.

"Wait!" Gogo laughed. "I thought we made frosting?"

"We did!" Honey Lemon said quickly, skipping across the tiny kitchen. She scooped some of the left-over marshmallow fluff on top of the cupcakes and then sprinkled some of the graham cracker crumbs on top. "Tada!"

The five college students were laughing as they each took a cupcake. "Delicious!"

"Ethel?" Came a small voice from the hallway. The adults all stopped and looked towards Gogo's little brother. They hadn't meant to wake him.

"Go back to sleep, twerp" She said automatically.

"I want a cupcake!" He announced and the little boy yawned. "Please?"

"Bed…" She said simply. "It's late… sorry if we were loud…"

Honey Lemon smiled at the boy and handed him an unfrosted one. "Here…" She smiled and so did he.

"Thanks Bianca… g'night Tadashi…Ethel… love you" He murmured sleepily as he slowly returned to his room.

"Love you, brat" She said in response.

"He didn't even notice us?" Fred complained in mock jealousy.

Tadashi chuckled. "Cuz you and Wasabi are closer to the oven… he's a tired kid. They don't notice much…"

Honey Lemon giggled and took another cupcake. "I'm bringing Hiro one" She said simply.

"Tomorrow?" Fred asked glancing out the window in the darkness. He stifled a yawn. "Tomorrow Freddie will have a headache…"

"It is tomorrow" Tadashi laughed after glancing at the tiny glowing clock. "It's like 2 am…" He said and smiled, feeling Honey Lemon lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her "Saturday…"

"Sunday we're helping Hiro" Wasabi added. "He needs to be kept on schedule if he's going to come up with something good for the showcase."

"Wasabi…" Gogo whined "Come on…the kid's probably stressed enough…"

Tadashi snorted "He's got some sort of idea… I think?... I hope"

The others laugh and head to the living room. Gogo heads down the hall and returns with some blankets and pillows and throws them on the ground. The students all flop on the carpet, exhausted.


	4. Happy Birthday, Honey Lemon!

**AN- I own nothing**

Hiro grinned as he stood behind Fred and Wasabi. Wasabi looked at the present in the younger boy's hands as he rang the bell. The birthday girl answered with a laugh. "Happy birthday, Honey Lemon!" the three guys said as Gogo was standing behind her friend.

Honey laughed excitedly as she saw her friends. "Come in! Come in! Come in!" Her hair was halfway half-up and halfway cascading down her back and she was wearing a brand new pink dress that Hiro thought she looked beautiful in. But then again the fifteen year old thought the woman looked beautiful in nearly anything.

"Is that a marshmallow?" A few young voices demanded as they took in the robot.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." He waved to the children.

"Bee!" one of the kids was laughing "the marshmallow talks!" a few of the boys were laughing and Hiro saw other kids running around followed by rapid Spanish. Hiro grinned as he looked around. Fred and Wasabi went off with Gogo.

"My cousins… ignore them!" Honey Lemon explained with a laugh. "I'm so happy you guys are here…" She grinned and waved over a few other people. "Tia! Tia!" she called excitedly and a few women walked over and Hiro heard more of what he assumed was Spanish.

One of the women looked at Hiro curiously and switched to English to talk to him. "Hello… I'm one of Bianca's aunts… I'm Camila" She smiled. "My sisters, Sofía, Elena…"

"I know Hon-Bianca from school" he blushed, reminding himself that using her nickname among her family would probably get some strange looks "I'm Hiro… Hiro Hamada…"

At that, the women began conversing in rapid Spanish and so did a few of the kids. He figured they were excited about something by how they were acting, he recognized Honey Lemon's parents who were adding to the conversation, though they seemed unsure. He barely noticed how Honey's expression seemed to sour. He tried to follow along but he could only recognize a few words. _Novio… Hermano…muerte…fire_. Him… he realized they were talking about himself and trying to explain who Hiro was. Boyfriend… brother… death… fire. "Tadashi" Hiro whispered.

Honey Lemon looked at her aunts and uncles and shook her head, seeing Hiro's apprehension and she herself felt lost. "Happy birthday" Hiro said, trying to get her to smile. She grinned and looked at him.

"Thanks for coming…" She smiled and hugged him. He felt his face grow hot and he sent a glare towards Gogo and Fred who were teasing him from near the stairs. Overall, Hiro was honestly surprised by how much he enjoyed the party. He was learning a lot about Honey Lemon's family and he liked playing with her cousins. A few of them were even his age. They had roped him into some game which he preferred to standing around talking like it seemed his classmates were doing. It wasn't often he could act like the teenager he was, but at times like this he loved it. "Thanks Mamá" Honey Lemon smiled at her parents. "I'll tell them the food's ready" She giggled "Yes, Papá, Fred is the one who eats a lot…" She nodded and giggled. "Yes..."

"Photo! Photo!" Hiro had to smile hearing Honey Lemon's voice and how happy she was. He knew her phone camera would probably be full by the time the night was over and Gogo was teasing her best friend about needing a second phone just for photos. Hiro was happy when Honey Lemon and Fred managed to get the rest of the college students into games with her cousins. He was amazed how easily the girl and her family could switch between English and Spanish… but he supposed that was like how Tadashi was with Japanese. Hiro knew a little Japanese, but since his parents died when he was too young to remember, he didn't know as much as his brother.

Hiro enjoyed dinner as well. He was excited to learn how to sing 'happy birthday' in Spanish. The birthday girl beamed as they sang to her. Her dad brought out the cake and that was when Baymax seemed to realize the tiny candles.

"Fire is dangerous. One could be burned" Baymax said before blowing out the candles with one of his blowers.

"Hey!" Her cousins all protested "Bee was supposed to blow those out, Marshmallow."

Honey Lemon glanced at the robot which she had helped in both his original design and his redesign. "It's okay, Baymax…" She promised. "They are just candles…"

"Fire can be dangerous" the medbot insisted as a few of the younger guests were watching intensely. "You could be burned."

She blinked "Baymax…" She said softly "It's okay…" Hiro recognized that look in her eyes, like she was trying to reassure more than just Baymax.

"Fire is dangerous… you could be burned…" Baymax repeated.

"No candles, then, Mija" Mr. Garcia said quickly, looking towards his daughter and the robot. "Just cake?" He smiled "Or is cake dangerous, too?" He joked to try and change the mood. He knew how his daughter had been hurt by that fire. He and his wife had tried everything to help their daughter. He hoped the joke would go over well. She smiled and he felt relieved as he squeezed her hand.

Fred laughed "Me first!" He said reaching for cake. Laughter from the friends as cake was passed around. "Hey!" Fred protested "I want cake…"

"Let the kids have it first, Freddie" Honey Lemon teased her friend. The college students all laughed as Fred made a face. Honey Lemon smiled as she looked around.

Hiro thought the cake was delicious. He smiled as he licked the frosting from the fork. Mrs. Garcia could bake! Now he understood why Honey Lemon was so good. He laughed as he noticed all of the college students going back for seconds, thirds, and even a fourth slice of cake. He noticed a few of the adults toasting Honey Lemon and he kept trying to sneak a sip but Baymax lectured him on the effects of alcohol on a fifteen year old. Hiro scowled as Gogo and Wasabi had noticed Hiro trying and both had finished their glasses before he could try theirs. "I'm almost sixteen" He grumbled and the others laughed. "Aunt Cass lets me." He tried and his friends all laughed, knowing the truth. Honey Lemon laughed and shook her head as she had more of her drink.

After cake, Bianca's family wanted her to open presents. She was excited getting little chemistry sets or new beads for her clothing from her aunts and uncles and cousins. A few phone charms or little tiny stuffed animals. She acted as though every gift was exactly what she wanted, and Hiro figured it probably was.

When nearly all the gifts were opened, her father noticed another gift bag sitting on the table. "Who brought this one?" She asked looking at all her cousins but nobody claimed the gift. Finally, the teenage boy with wild black hair held up his hand with a nervous smile. "Hiro…" Bianca laughed, "You already gave me a present… at school" She reminded him, he'd given her a phone case that looked just like Baymax. She loved it and thanked him countless times for it.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I just brought it… I didn't buy it…" He admitted. He'd found it at the bottom of Tadashi's closet when he and Aunt Cass were going through some clothes. There had been a note that said _Hiro, mess with this and you're dead. Love, T_ He honestly didn't even know what was in the gift bag but he had seen an envelope laying next to it on the floor of the closet, labelled to _Honey Bee_ in his brother's handwriting.

The younger boy wasn't sure if bringing it was a good idea, but he figured since it was her present, he might as well deliver it. Understanding crossed her face as she nodded and looked at the bag. The envelope caught her attention first. Pink. Carefully she opened it, unlike the others that she had just torn open. Her finger slid through and she was careful not to tear the paper. Her eyes searched the card and her expression changed almost instantly. She smiled seeing the little pink foxes on the front; one holding a flower and the other had a hand-drawn hat on its head. Her eyes moved as she read through the card, a smile on her lips and her misty eyes blinked as her chin trembled slightly. Silently, she read the words to herself and repeated one simple phrase to herself over and over again. Her lips moved but made no sound as she silently read his words again _I love you_. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. She set the card inside the envelope and put them on top of the pile of cards beside her. She reached into the bag and pulled out a tiny box and a few of the adults froze; a gasp was heard.

"What?" one of her younger cousins asked as another squealed "How romantic!"

"Oh my god… If that's a ring… I'm going to kill Hiro" Gogo hissed as Hiro stared at the girl. Fred and Wasabi were whisper-hissing to themselves and kept glancing towards the tall blonde. Her green eyes looked far away and she was trying not to lose it.

"Wouldn't be... would it?" "I doubt it…" "What if?" "You really think so?"

"What is it, Bee?" One of her cousins asked as the room seemed to fall silent.

A smile broke out on her face and she just started laughing as she opened up the lid. The five other members of Big Hero 6 looked at one another, not sure what to say. Hiro was wide eyed and afraid that he'd royally messed up but that was when she lifted the present from the tiny velvet box and he saw a gold chain.

"A necklace!" Wasabi breathed and the other three college students let out sighs of relief.

"A honey bee!" Bianca was laughing and smiling. "A necklace! Put it on! Put it on!" She shoved it into Hiro's hand and lifted up her hair. Her excitement and happiness was infectious. Hiro smiled as he looked at the tiny piece of jewelry that he knew the woman would love. The pink honey bee had tiny jeweled wings and a golden chain. Hiro fastened the chain around her neck and Bianca let her hair fall back down once it was fastened on her neck. "A honey bee" She repeated, happily and her guests all smiled. "Perfect…" She whispered, clasping it close to her heart for a moment.

She looked at Hiro and smiled widely "Thank you" she whispered to him and kissed his cheek. A blush on his face and he tried to remind himself that she was his brother's girlfriend. She knew about his crush and she thought it was kind of cute. This was one of the sweetest things Hiro had done for her, even if he didn't know it.

The rest of the party was uneventful and Baymax enjoyed playing a game with one of her baby cousins. The college kids were laughing as they played a few games with the others.

Bianca smiled as the party eventually came to an end. She fidgeted with her new necklace as she watched her guests leave. A few of her family members were staying over and Gogo was spending the night. She had a great party and she was glad it turned out. It was almost the best birthday she had ever had. Only one thing could make it better, but his written words and her new necklace would have to be enough.

She smiled as she read through the card again. The paragraph he'd written ended with one simple sentence: _Happy birthday, Honey Bee. I love you_


	5. What a Difference a Year Can Make

**AN- I own nothing you recognize, just wanted an excuse to have a fancy event. This story takes place a year apart. I played with the idea of how much can change in a year and I thought this was a perfect way to show how these characters change. I feel like I made Hiro kind of a jerk but I guess this is still early in his grief. I don't really know the timelines with the movie, other than the first half takes place some time before the movie and the second half takes place a year later (and after the movie).**

The five were just hanging out at the Honey Lemon's house. Tadashi groaned as he talked about the latest announcement from their school. "Do we have to go?" He complained as he looked to his girlfriend.

She laughed "They're bringing in a bunch of donors…"

"Yeah, but they're putting us all on exhibit. Look at all the nerds. Give us money." Gogo added as she flopped on the couch. "Just a bunch of stupid rich snobs flaunting their money."

"Wait… what? What's going on?" That got Fred's attention.

"Our school is hosting this dumb benefit thing. To show off all the student projects to a bunch of super rich people to try and get more money, which is desperately needed, in case you wanted to know." Wasabi explained. "Kind of like a showcase…"

Honey Lemon grinned "More money means the ability to do more experiments which means more toys." Tadashi smirked seeing her face.

"Fred, you in?" Gogo looked at him pleadingly.

"Absolutely not!" he said quickly, knowing if he went his friends would find out the truth of his family. "I don't have to go because I'm not a student at the Nerd School" He grins, much to his friends' chagrin because they really don't want to go.

"Hey… let's think about it this way. If we impress a lot of people, then we can get more toys and do more cool things" Tadashi grinned.

* * *

A few weeks later, Honey Lemon and Gogo are getting ready at the Garcia's house. "Why do I have to wear a dress?" The shorter woman groaned, fighting her friend's attempts to curl her hair. "You know my hair doesn't do anything besides be short…" She laughed and Bianca smiled.

"Well, you look pretty in your dress… which is why we're getting picked up by Wasabi… you can't ride your bike in your dress and Callaghan said Tadashi can't ride his in his suit…" she said knowing how her friend felt about that because her boyfriend has complained about not being to have his motorcycle either.

They hear a honk and footsteps outside before the doorbell rings. "That's them!" Honey Lemon grins and Gogo laughs. Honey is wearing a long yellow gown and Gogo is wearing a short purple one.

Tadashi smiled as Honey Lemon opened the door. "Wow…" He said looking at her in her dress and her hair and makeup.

"Too much?" She blushes and looks at him in his suit. Her hair is curled in ringlets and he thinks this is the fanciest he's probably seen her.

"N-no! You look amazing" He took her hand and kissed her.

"Stop flirting… let's go" Gogo said brushing past them as she got in Wasabi's van. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave"

"I don't think Callaghan and the University President would like that way of thinking…" Wasabi teased his friend.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Gogo nearly growled as Tadashi and Honey Lemon enter the van.

"Roar!" Tadashi joked to Gogo and she grumbled about not wanting to act like a trained monkey.

As they drove they laughed talking about how much Fred would hate this. "Do you even think he owns a suit?"

"I don't think he owns anything fancy… poor guy was probably embarrassed. You saw how quick he refused to come."

As the four made their way to the Exposition Hall. "Let the schmoozing begin" Tadashi said as he squeezed Honey Lemon's hand.

The four join their classmates talking about their projects and feel very awkward talking about themselves to a bunch of people that really didn't understand.

* * *

"That's Alistair Krei" Tadashi noticed the man talking to a large crowd. "If we can get in good with him… we've got it made!"

"Let's go!" Bianca grinned pulling him. "Tell him about Baymax!"

"What? No!" Tadashi yelps, feeling suddenly very self-conscious about all of his projects.

But before the young couple can make their way across the room, they're stopped by another older couple talking about the school. "Oh our son is about your age… we tried to get him to come but he preferred locking himself away to watch movies" The woman said simply with an air of disapproval.

"Oh, yeah… that's too bad." Tadashi said hoping he sounded sympathetic. But most of the rich kids he'd met all thought they were better than everyone else and looked down on people who had to work, like he did at the bakery. "I'm Tadashi Hamada… this is my girlfriend, Bianca Garcia. We're both in the robotics program." He and Honey continued explaining their respective projects but noticed the couple looked bored with all the science talk.

"Dumb it down, genius" Bianca heard someone tell Gogo "None of these people care about hydraulics or magnetic levitation… just say your bike goes super fast and super smooth..."

"But you should really see Tadashi's medbot. He'll help a lot of people" Bianca added, quickly and he smiled gratefully at her.

"Yeah! He will be programmed to recognize thousands, if not more, of different medical procedures and practices… I've been working with the medical students on him to be sure everything fits and is accurate."

"And the bedside manner." Honey Lemon grinned as Tadashi smirked "Baymax definitely needs to work on that…"

"That's very important" The man said, nodding. "How does he know how to help people?"

"What I was thinking is a scan… like MRI or ultrasound or something… but easy. Simple. No pain, no complicated pre-stuff." He grins thinking about what it was like to have to take Hiro to the doctor as a little kid and all the fuss the boy would make about doctors.

"Good!" The woman adds "I know I get so claustrophobic that any kind of tube would put me into a panic attack."

* * *

The students smile and excuse themselves to get some finger foods. "Dude! I met this guy who said he'll give the school half a million!" "Lucky, I struck out because apparently talking about robotic boots for your cat does not inspire confidence." "Everyone wants to talk to Krei, I'll never get my chance." The students were talking and gossiping.

Bianca laughed hearing some of the students. "Gogo!" She called, seeing the shorter woman. "How'd you do?"

Gogo smirked "I got a bunch of people who want to come see the bike… Dashi, how about we race?"

He grinned "You're on! But not tonight… I left my bike at home…"

"We'll just have to race Monday?" She laughed as he held out his hand. "You're on!"

He smirked and nodded. Nearly every day he would give Bianca a ride to school and he and Gogo were constantly egging one another on. They'd constantly ask the other to race and half the school knew about their not-so friendly competition and rematches. Nobody could keep track of who was currently in the lead though a few of the students tried making bets.

* * *

"Hey, Tadashi, Bianca. This is Walter Montgomery" Callaghan said leading a man to the two young adults. "Why don't you tell them about that project you've been working on?" He said knowing they'd been working together to fix a lot of the bugs with Baymax and they'd help each other out on most of their projects. "Here at SFIT, we strongly encourage working together because sometimes another view can bring in a fix you've been stuck on."

They nod and begin talking about Baymax. Tadashi does most of the talking but he'll bring up Bianca's polymers or how it was her idea to have Baymax calm patients by giving lollipops. She just laughs and plays it off because Baymax is truly his project. She was just being supportive. She is really proud of his work.

Tadashi smiles once the conversation is over and he and Honey are alone again.

"This is so easy for you… you're like the life of the party" She laughs and he smiles, shrugging.

"Only because I've got you" He answers. "Dance with me?" He takes her hands in his.

"Uh… are you insane, Hamada?" She laughed and lifts up her feet to show him her high heels. "In these heels? With everyone around?"

"No excuse! You wear tall heels everyday, Honey Bee." He pointed out the fault in her logic and she groans.

She scowled and rolls her eyes as he pulls her in. "Dashi… I don't want to dance... I'll look like a baby giraffe… all tall and gangly…awkward…" she whined but he was insistent.

"You look like a cute baby giraffe…"

"Oh my god, you are such a dork." She giggles as he wraps his arms around her.

"Nerd, actually. Get it right, woman. Sheesh." he teases and kisses her "Dance with me, my cute baby giraffe?"

"You're so not helping your case, Dashi." She laughed as he kissed her hand.

"Please, Honey Bee?" He begs, looking into her eyes. "For me?"

"For you" She agrees with a laugh and kisses him as he pulls her even closer. They're laughing and leaning into one another as they sway. "Show off" She murmurs into his ear as he starts laughing. They sway together, just enjoying the excuse to get dressed up and talk about their experiments with other people.

"Plus, I had some practice with Aunt Cass." He admits, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"With dancing?" She tries to hide her amusement as his face reddens. She thinks that's absolutely adorable and to calm him, she squeezes his hand.

"NO! With talking about the science stuff… Explaining it in a way that normal people can understand." He laughs as he kisses her again.

She leans into him, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you, Dashi" She whispers.

"I love you, too, Honey Bee." He smiles thinking how perfect this is.

"You look handsome in your suit…" She smiles and her eyes look him over.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckles, teasing her. "Well, I think you look beautiful in your dress" He smirks, kissing her collarbone as she giggles, before adding "And those heels make you look great, baby giraffe and all…"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Gogo struts up to them and Honey lays her head on his shoulder.

"We're not here. Leave a message." She retorts to her best friend as her boyfriend laughs.

"Callaghan said to stop being weirdos making out and to talk to more rich snobs who don't know they want to help out poor geniuses…yet."

"Really?" Tadashi laughed, teasing his friend "Callaghan said that?"

"Okay, okay. I added… but he did say to get back over and join the rest of us because the thing is almost over."

"No it's not" Bianca shook her head but she glanced at Gogo. "Is it?"

"It's almost midnight" The shorter woman pointed out.

"We survived!" Tadashi joked as Bee giggled.

Wasabi laughed and walked up to them "Gogo, how'd that recon go?" he joked as the couple blushed.

"Shut up" Tadashi laughed and smiled. "All in all this was fun. Do I want to do it next year? Probably not…" He joked as they laughed. "But if it helped the university…"

* * *

"You guys have to do it again?!" Fred groaned

"What do you think 'annual' means?" Gogo pointed out. "But you are going this year. No discussion."

"Absolutely not!" Fred shook his head.

"Please?" Honey begged him "It'll be a whole thing? Big Hero Six?" She smiled, seeing that get his attention.

"You said yourself it's just a bunch of rich snobs flaunting their money…" Fred pointed out.

"You're rich…" Hiro pointed out and the others snickered as Fred rolled his eyes.

"He's right." Gogo added "You're rich now…"

"He was rich last year… we just didn't know it" Honey Lemon reminded them.

"Yeah! That's why I didn't go… because my parents' friends went. My parents went!"

"Really?" Wasabi grinned, looking at him curiously as Fred nodded. "Well, come on. We all have to go…"

"I'm not a student. I don't have to" Fred added.

"Please, Freddie?" Honey Lemon begged. "It'll be fun…"

"Will there be food?" He grinned when she nodded. He punched the air "Okay, I'm in!"

* * *

"Wasabi's picking us up again…" Gogo snorted, seeming amused by the idea. "Why can't we just costume it…"

"No!" Honey Lemon laughed "Do you want the world to know who we are?"

Gogo scowled "Fine. You win" She was wearing the same dress as last year but Bianca was wearing a pink dress with the same pair of heels.

"Come on… that's them" The girls rush outside hearing Wasabi pull up.

Fred is riding shotgun and Hiro is in the back with Baymax's suitcase. "Easier transport…." He added seeing the girls' questioning looks.

Fred grins "Okay. You guys have your Big Hero Six stuff in the back, right?"

"Uh… no?" Gogo looks at him.

Fred groans. "Super Hero 101!" He sighs and brings his hands to his face "Any type of big benefactor thing with rich people… that's where the bad guys will be. We gotta be ready. Come on! What kind of super heroes are you? Be ready when the bad guys try to kidnap all the rich people for their money and inventions and…"

"That's not going to happen." Wasabi muttered, shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Fred demands. "It's Classic Super Villain!"

"Enough. Fred, nothing bad is going to happen!" Hiro snapped, annoyed because he really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be in the suit that he wore to his brother's funeral. He didn't want to go to Tadashi Hamada Hall and beg random strangers for money. He didn't want to have to be in a big crowd of SFIT students and professors and people. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Hey… tone it down okay, Fred?" Wasabi said quietly to his copilot as he glanced in the rearview, looking at Hiro. Fred blinks but nods.

* * *

"We're here!" Wasabi announces as his friends laugh.

"Alright… time to show off" Gogo laughs as the group follows her in to the Hall.

Honey Lemon smiles as she puts a black bow-tie on Baymax. "You look handsome, Baymax."

"Being handsome makes me a better healthcare companion?" He asked her and she laughs. "I was not meaning to be humorous."

Fred sees a few of his dad's friends and stands behind the other five. "There's Mr. Montgomery!" Honey Lemon points out "We met him last year." She rushes up to him and waves her friends over.

"Hey, Walter" Fred says looking at his dad's friend.

"Fredrick. It's good to see you. It's a shame you couldn't attend last year-" He says looking at him before looking towards the group.

"I was sick" Fred lied and looked at his friends. "Walter and my dad used to go golfing like once a week when I was growing up" He explained.

"This is Baymax" Honey Lemon adds, nudging Hiro to talk.

"Hello! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion" The robot waves and looks at the man.

"Please don't scan him?" Scan complete!" "Too late."

Walter Montgomery looks at the robot. "Glad to finally meet you. I heard a lot about you last year…" He's impressed with the bot. He glances at Bianca. "I'm sorry about…" He trailed off as she nods solemnly.

* * *

"Look! There's Krei!" The group notices the man standing with Abigail Callaghan.

"I shouldn't be here…" The woman whispers, feeling extremely out of place.

"Of course you should. You were a student here." Krei reminds his former employee.

She shakes her head "They don't want me here..."

"Abigail…" The man beside her feels guilty over what happened to her and he knew he always would.

" _They_ especially don't." She nods seeing the group of five approach.

She looks at the students she doesn't know, but she's seen their names. She's seen their pictures. "I'm Bianca Garcia." The blonde speaks first when none of her friends know what to say. "This is Hiro Hama-"

"I'm so sorry" The older woman blurts out looking at their faces.

"Wasn't _your_ fault" Hiro mumbled and starts to walk away.

"Hiro!" Wasabi admonishes his friend.

Abigail looks at the boy. "No… but it… I'm sorry…" She repeated, softer. She glanced at the others and offers a tentative smile "You were his favorite students…" Her voice was impossibly soft. "I-I saw that cleaning out his office." She glances at their faces, looking at them. "I-I don't know what to say…" She knew they should hate her. They probably do. She sighs softly "I haven't gone to see him yet… my dad…" she confesses.

Honey Lemon studies her silently, as though she were a complicated synthesis equation instead of a person. "Really?" Her voice is quiet as though any louder and it would be breaking.

Abigail gives a quick nod. "Yeah… I keep-keep trying to. I'll start to get ready to go see him… and I just-I-I- I can't." She admits. She can feel their eyes on her and she feels guilty because she knows what they lost. "They said… they said a few students went to see him" She adds. "Some of his students, but not his own daughter" She blurts out suddenly. Quickly she sees the look cross a few of their faces. "Not that…you… I don't even know who went but whatever they said…" Abigail continues rambling, feeling like she owes them some sort of explanation or something. "But I…I'm sorry... I didn't mean to suggest that…"

"Just… stop?" Hiro begs quietly. He feels like he's a little kid again and he hates it.

She nods silently, and then looks at Baymax. "I've heard a lot about Baymax… Pretty sure everyone here has." She adds then glances towards Krei who is lost in conversation with a group of faculty.

"Thank you" She whispers to the group. "With the portal… saving me"

"How'd you know it was us?" Fred asks suspiciously.

Abigail glances at him, her eyes widening. "I-I-I didn't mean to… upset you… I just… it was a feeling."

Honey offered a small smile "Ignore them… They'd a bit touchy" She gives a shaky laugh "I guess we all are. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you…" She's trying, which was more than the others were doing. The others leave them alone because they really don't want to Abigail Callaghan.

Abigail nods, "I didn't mean that any of you should…I just felt like you should know that it hasn't been easy for me…But I guess you had it worse." She wanted to clarify, but she just kept saying the wrong thing. She watched, awkwardly as Honey Lemon nods before excusing herself.

"Mr. Krei?" Honey Lemon asks and Hiro frowned as Wasabi pulls him towards the woman.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened…" He tried but Hiro cut him off.

"Thanks for the building" Hiro mumbled and wandered off. The others look at him but let him sulk as they continue talking to Krei.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Honey Lemon approaches Hiro, as she sees him standing by himself. He shrugs and halfheartedly chews on a mini sandwich. "Hiro?" She asks again, looking at him, with that look in her eyes he's come to hate.

"Aren't we talking now?" He snapped and she blinks.

"Look. I know you don't want to be here tonight…" she starts and takes a shaky breath. "I don't either" she admits and that was when he looks up at her. "I really don't want to be here tonight. Between the looks they're giving us… all the pity…" She sighs "I know they don't mean it, and nobody knows what to say… but you can't act like that either, okay?"

"I just—"

"I know" She cuts him off "But, Hiro… what you need to realize this isn't… it's to raise money for the school." At his sigh, she adds "You know last year was the reason we were able to make two Baymaxes?"

"Really?" That got his attention and she smiles.

"Yeah!" She laughs "We were able to make Baymax, and then Baymax 2.0 and all those prototypes…"

He smiles "There was a lot of prototypes" He agreed.

She smiled and squeezes his hand softly "I know you'd rather be anywhere else tonight, I would too. I can pretty much guarantee the same about Fred and Gogo" She laughed, thinking about how Fred seemed to avoid a lot of the donors.

"What was it like last year?" He asks suddenly and she laughed.

"It was…" She smiles, thinking about how Tadashi was doing different things to make her laugh, how Gogo had decided they would all go bowling in their fancy clothes afterwards, how many people they had talked to and explained their projects to, how much the students themselves had learned, and how much fun they had had. "…Different. It was nice. Fun. We-we met a lot of people and really helped the school."

Hiro nodded "I can see why they'd do it again…" he glances at her for a moment "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"All is forgiven." She promised "Come on… I'm sure Fred has found all the brownies by now and I want some chocolate because these mini sandwiches are not cutting it."

Hiro laughed and followed her, feeling a little better.

By the end of the night, Fred has convinced a few of the donors to dance to the Electric Slide, the Macarena, and the Chicken Dance with his friends and a few of the other students. It's a nice break for the students and for the donors alike.


End file.
